One Lucky Dog
by Conejo-sama
Summary: Tramp never thought he'd be lucky enough to have a family of his own. Takes place before the end of the movie. Happy 62nd Anniversary, Lady and the Tramp!


**A tribute to one of my favorite Disney movies.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lady and the Tramp**

 **One Lucky Dog**

Tramp was feeling voracious today.

Though he nearly spent his entire life roaming the streets, it should've seemed like he was in paradise being in this extravagant manor, but at the moment he was feeling quite… insatiable.

A few months ago, he would've been sent to his death if it wasn't for a certain "pigeon". He had met her by chance, walking idly by in a refined, suburban community. He was not surprised to find a dame like her in a place like that, but to run off with her was another story. It wasn't like he hadn't run off with many other dogs like her before; in fact, he had a lot experience in that department. But she was different. Outside her cozy home, she was an unfortunate lady with the naivety of a newborn pup. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, getting muzzled for no reason at all, but he warned her about the terrible reparations of having a baby around. After their wild adventure, he had to thank that muzzle. Spending time with her was one of the best experiences of his life. He couldn't forget her. She wasn't like the others. She was his Lady, and now he was her Tramp.

He couldn't forget about Jim Dear and Darling, either. They were the nicest set of humans he'd ever known. Even with a baby around, he was still allowed in the house. He had no choice in the matter when he thought about it. They still had to get him a license. And he couldn't stand it.

It was midway through fall and his testosterone was getting the best of him. He wasn't allowed outside and Lady wasn't in the mood. Lately, she had been acting petulant and wouldn't allow him anywhere near her. Her scent had also changed ever so slightly, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Now he was missing her touch, and he couldn't take the heat much more. Jim Dear was at work, and Darling had gone for a walk with Junior. Lady was upstairs, asleep, and being the heavy sleeper she was, she probably wouldn't mind if he came up to snuggle with her.

Just as he was approaching the stairs, the door suddenly sprang open, Jim Dear, Darling and Junior, and a strange man in white rushing inside. "Can you please look at her, Doc?" asked Jim Dear.

 _Look at who? Lady?_

"We'd hate for anything to happen to our little Lady," said Darling.

 _What? What's happening to Lady?_

"Yes, yes. I'll check on her right now." The strange man in white began to head up the stairs. When Tramp saw where he was going, he bared his sharp canines. With a venomous snarl, he lunged up the stairs only to have a pair of strong arms grab him from behind.

"Sorry, boy. Can't let you in there until he's done checking on Lady."

 _Why? What's wrong with Lady?_

Tramp obeyed his master and sat by the stairs. The door to Jim Dear and Darling's bedroom was closed. He put his ear against the door, listening for any sort of indication that she was all right. He knew something was wrong. Lady hadn't been herself for a few days. That strange man must've been some sort of doctor. If that was true, Tramp hoped he could help her.

The minutes waiting for his Lady seemed to last an eternity. It was only ten minutes later when the barrier between him and his soulmate finally opened. He rushed in as soon as the man in white came out. "Pidge!" he cried. He looked about the room in a frenzy until he found her lying on a blanket in the corner near Junior's crib. "Pigeon, are you okay?" She slowly rose her head, a warm smile gracing her little face. "Pidge?"

"Oh Tramp, I feel fine," she said. "And it's simply wonderful."

"What's wonderful, Pidge?" Tramp inquired. "What happened?"

Suddenly, he caught that strange scent again, but it was stronger than it was before. With just a short whiff, Tramp finally realized why she was in such a terrible mood all the time, why she kept avoiding him, why she was always in fatigue. His eyes widened at this revelation and he looked to Lady. Her smile grew. "Pidge, are you...?" She nodded.

Tramp didn't know what to say. His fur stood on end, and his paws were so edgy he could barely move. Lady laid there as she watched his reaction, concerned. Was he not happy about the news? Ever since Junior came along, she wondered what it would be like if she had her own baby, and now that she was with Tramp, it was finally happening. They were about to begin a new adventure together. But why wasn't he happy?

"Tramp." She sat up as she addressed her mate. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know Pidge. I don't know." He walked away from her, pacing as he mulled over this overwhelming news. Puppies? Were they even ready? Sure, Lady was two now and he was already four-years-old, but was this really the right time to become parents? "I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Why? I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father."

Tramp still looked discouraged. "Lady, I'm not the kind of dog the pups should look up to. My past is not a pretty one. I don't want them to know about…" Tramp stopped pacing, his façade overcome with immense guilt as he remembered when he'd officially met Lady's family months prior, when that wretched rat had nearly gotten to Junior. Being the rowdy stray he was, he'd nearly hurt the little babe himself after knocking over his crib trying to kill that gosh darn rodent. What kind of father would he be if he couldn't properly protect his young ward? Filled with remorse, Tramp went to the other corner of the room and sat on his haunches as he faced the wall, his head falling dejectedly. "I'm sorry, Pidge."

Shame rolled over him in waves as he sat in the corner. He couldn't bear to look at her, to see the disappointment on her face as she watched him act like the coward he truly was. However, instead of getting upset, Lady merely walked up to Tramp and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"Tramp, don't be discouraged," she told him. "You've changed. Your past does not reflect who you are now. I'm sure you will teach our puppies just fine. Besides, you're not alone." She put her paw over his. "We're in this together."

When Tramp was finally able to look in the eye again, he was delightfully surprised and immensely relieved to see the same innocent, enchanting gleam that made him fall in love. "Thanks, Pidge." He nuzzled her back tenderly and licked her muzzle in gratitude. "What would I do without you?"

* * *

A few days later, the family was relaxing together in the living room:

Jim Dear was in his easy chair reading his newspaper; Darling was in the rocking chair lulling Junior to sleep; Lady and Tramp were lying by the open windowpane, enjoying the nice breeze. Lady's head was on top of Tramp's, and she laid there with completely placid composure.

Tramp, however, lied there with his eyes drooping, completely exhausted. Nowadays, his Lady was not as gentle as she used to be; her lie near him as calm as she was seldom occurred. He was just glad she was not having a fit today, but the potential of an abrupt outburst had him on edge. Oh, how he envied the rest of the family.

Taking a deep breath, Tramp suddenly caught peculiar scent in the air. His ears perked up in alarm; he knew this scent. Lady, sensing his anxiety, lifted her head up in concern. "What is it, Tramp?"

"It's nothing," he replied quickly. "I'll be right back, Pidge."

"Where are you going?" He was already out the door before he could give her an answer.

It was dangerous for him to leave the house since he didn't have his license yet, but the scent he caught wasn't something he could simply ignore. He sniffed through the area, trying to catch a stronger whiff of the scent. Oh, it was definitely familiar. He ran until he was out of the neighborhood and in an alley. He recognized this place; this was the alleyway where he saved Lady from those feral strays. The scent that led him down memory lane was very fresh, so whoever caught his attention was still here.

"Well, well, well," a raspy, cocky voice suddenly came from behind. "If it isn't my long-lost buddy, Tramp. How've you been?"

A large Doberman pinscher came from behind a lonely barrel. "Buster," Tramp greeted with a less amicable tone. "I haven't seen you since you ran out on me."

"Me? Run away?" The haughty Doberman laughed, as if the idea itself was absurd. "That's ridiculous. I would never abandon a friend."

"Where were you when the dogcatcher got me?"

Buster smirked. "I heard about that. I also heard some humans saved you and now you're _living_ with them. Rumors spread fast around this neck of the woods, ya know." He walked up to Tramp, studying him in the eye. "But those are just _rumors_ , aren't they, Tramp?"

"That's none of your business, Buster," he spat.

"Hey, Tramp's trouble will always be Buster's trouble. Now that you're free, we can run away, go to the dump, and live the fast life like ya always wanted. The humans will never find us there. I already got a couple a' buddies to join us. What do ya say?"

Tramp shook his head. "No, Buster. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Tramp?"

He froze when he heard that sweet, cherubic voice. Lady had followed him. This was bad. He couldn't have her and Buster meet.

"Who's that? Another one of your lady friends?" Buster started past Tramp to see the new arrival, but the mutt quickly blocked him. "What's the matter, Tramp? Ya think I'm gonna steal one of your girls again? I told ya before, they just come onto me, and that one dame Maria was—"

"Maria?" Tramp jumped when Lady's sweet little voice sounded in his ear again. She was standing next to him with a curious look on her face. "What's going on, Tramp?"

Tramp felt a lump in his throat. "P-Pigeon!"

"Pigeon, huh?" Buster began to stroll up to Lady, but Tramp got in his way, again. "Don't be rude, buddy. Ain't ya gonna introduce me to your lady friend?" He immediately strolled past the livid mutt and bowed to the Cocker Spaniel. "Buster's the name. I'm a dear ol' friend of Tramp's here. Nice to meet ya." His eyebrows jumped suggestively at her, making Tramp growl.

"The pleasure's… mine," Lady replied hesitantly. She grew concerned when she saw the angry look on Tramp's face. He did seem familiar with the Doberman, but he was also being very cautious around him. And so far, Buster was leaving a bad impression on her, and possibly a dangerous one.

As Buster got closer to Lady, he found her scent a bit… strange. He sniffed her again, and as soon as Tramp saw that devious smirk, he knew he had to get Lady out of there.

"Tramp, you sly dog!" He cackled. "Ya already expecting a litter? I'm shocked, buddy! You've never been in a committed relationship before. How'd you manage to convince this one?"

"Get away from her!" Tramp snapped at him. He jumped in front of Lady. The little Cocker Spaniel backed away frantically. "Lady, go home."

"But Tramp—"

"Now!" He brought his tone down when he saw the startled look on her face and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be right behind you. I promise."

She nodded before going through the fence and back to the house.

"Did Little Lady really have to leave so soon?" Buster asked with feigned disappointment. "We were just starting to get to know each other."

"Shut up!" Tramp barked. "I'm done with you, Buster. We're no longer 'buddies'. I have a life and a family now, and I'm not going to let you ruin that. Now leave, and I better not see your face 'round here again."

The Doberman growled. "No one walks out on Buster."

All of a sudden, Tramp was attacked by the bigger dog. Buster nipped at his neck, scratched at his face, and managed to get a good bite into his leg. Tramp cried out and struggled under his weight but finally managed to kick him off. The dogs began circling the alley, snarling and snapping at each other until Buster made the next move. Luckily for Tramp, the Doberman wasn't too clever. He easily dodged Buster, and the Doberman ran into a pile of barrels, causing them to topple over him with a great big _CRASH!_ When Tramp was sure he wasn't coming out, he ran back home to make sure Lady was all right.

A short while after he was gone, Buster's head popped out of the pile of barrels and he growled. "That's it, Tramp! _We're done!_ "

Meanwhile, Tramp ran as fast as he could back to the house. Buster's bite did a number on his leg, but that didn't deter his journey. He was determined to reach Lady, to go back to the good life. Fortunately, Jim Dear and Darling were nowhere to be found, so he easily slipped back into the house unnoticed. He found Lady sitting in the spot by the window again. Slowly, Tramp went up behind his mate and softly said, "I'm back, Pidge."

Lady wagged her tail happily seeing her Tramp safe and sound. "Oh, Tramp! I was so worried…" Spotting his injured leg, she gasped in horror. "Tramp, look at you!"

"Oh, this? It's nothing, Pidge."

"Nothing? Don't tell me that's nothing!"

"Really, Pidge—"

"I'm going to get Jim Dear, or Darling—!"

"Lady, calm down!" Lady stopped panicking. Tramp called her Lady twice today. She had never seen him this upset before. "Pidge, please stop worrying over me. My leg will heal. But you're carrying our puppies. You shouldn't have followed me. I've never felt so scared in my life. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if Buster had done anything to you."

"But I was so frightened when you left, Tramp. I thought the dogcatcher had gotten to you again. I didn't know what else to do."

Looking up at her scared, beautiful little eyes, Tramp felt guilt crawl up between his withers, and the pain augmented when she began to cry. He should've known not to leave Lady so suddenly like he did. The puppies would be coming in a few weeks, and the last thing he wanted was to get caught before he had a chance to meet them. "I'm sorry, Pidge." He went over and licked her tears away. "I'm sorry I scared you. But you know, if I'm not with you, you'll always have Jim Dear, Darling and Junior, and Jock and Trusty, too."

"No, don't say that, Tramp." Lady nuzzled her face against his. "I don't want to know what it would feel like if you were taken from me again."

"Don't worry, Pidge. From now on, I'll stay by your side."

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

A few more weeks passed, crossing into November. Lady's due date was almost here, and Tramp, Jim Dear and Darling did everything they could to make her comfortable. During the weeks that had passed, Lady and Tramp spent almost all their time together. Tramp rarely left her side, as he had promised, only doing so whenever he needed to take care of business or just needed some fresh air. Since he still didn't have his license, the only place he was allowed to roam outside the house was the backyard. Lady's condition didn't allow her to run as sprightly as she could have weeks ago, so she merely watched from afar as Tramp ran about and rolled in the grass. Whenever they weren't outside, Lady and Tramp lied about the house together, enjoying each other's company.

Today, the two dogs were left alone as their masters Jim Dear and Darling were out with Junior. With nothing else to do, they began talking about the puppies. The imminent arrival of their litter excited them, but Tramp still felt a little stab of fear every so often. Despite her reassurances, Lady was also aware of his insecurities, so to help alleviate his inner qualms, she had him imagine their future litter. It was a fun distraction, and it made Lady even more excited to meet their puppies. They were going to have an amazing father.

"I'm telling you, Pidge," Tramp said. "The pups are going to look like you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"It's just a feeling. I can see it now: A litter of a beautiful, little Cocker Spaniels with gorgeous brown eyes that sparkle, just like their mother's."

Lady blushed bashfully. "Well, when I think of the puppies, I always picture a few of them looking just like you. Some would have your eyes, some with a cute little tail that wags feverishly whenever they're happy, and your wild spirit."

"Well I wouldn't say I have a _wild_ spirit."

Lady giggled at that, but then her breath caught short. Tramp jumped up in alarm. "What's wrong, Pidge?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just felt a little twinge is all." Just as she began to relax, she stopped again, this time wincing in pain. She started breathing heavily until the pain was gone.

Tramp could detect a change of scent coming from Lady. "Pidge, you're not okay. I'm going to get Jim Dear and Darling."

"No, Tramp. I'd feel much better if you stayed with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Stay with me. Please." Lady's eyes pleaded for him to comply with her request.

Tramp shook his head, knowing it was futile to resist when she gave him such a look. "All right, Pidge. I'll stay."

He lied by her side in the big doggy bed and laid his head on top of hers as she rested peacefully. A few minutes later, Tramp felt Lady getting restless. Her body was trembling, her breaths frantic. When she started whining, Tramp knew something was wrong. He sniffed around to find the source of the pain when he found that strange scent from earlier. "Oh no, Pidge…" He tenderly nuzzled her swollen belly. "You pups couldn't wait another day, could you?"

Carefully, Tramp got out of the bed to give Lady more room. He had to get Jim Dear and Darling, but he couldn't leave Lady. She was a new mother, and she couldn't do this on her own. Not to mention he still didn't have a license, so he couldn't just run out in broad daylight. But he had no choice. Lady needed help. "I'm sorry, Pidge," he whispered lovingly. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

Tramp ran out of the room and stopped short at the back door. Popping his head out the doggy door, he listened to make sure no one was around before running off to find Jim Dear and Darling. He remembered them mentioning something about going to the park with Junior before the weather got too bitter. He didn't stop until he was on the soft grass and among overgrown trees that beckoned for him to mark his territory. He sniffed around for Jim Dear, Darling, and Junior when he ran into two friends.

"Why, if it isn't the Tramp!" Jock and Trusty, who was still recovering from his accident, stood before him.

"What are you doing here, lad? You know it's not wise to be out without a license."

"I know but—"

"How's Miss Lady doing?"

"Listen, boys. I don't have time to chat. Have you seen Jim Dear and Darling around?"

"They're over there, lad."

Tramp looked over the hill and saw a couple walking with a stroller. "Thanks, fellas. I'll see ya 'round." He ran off to the lovely couple and their baby, jumping over picnics and dodging balls tossed to other dogs.

Just when he was about to reach his family, a rope suddenly enclosed around his neck. "You again!" Tramp growled, recognizing the dogcatcher. He was the very same one who took him away from his current home after he was accused of attacking Junior. Figures it'd be the same dogcatcher during an equally severe emergency. "Oh no you don't! You're not running off again! You're coming with me!"

Tramp struggled against his captor. This was exactly what he was afraid would happen. Lady was about to give birth alone, and he was about to be dragged away to the pound. He couldn't let that happen. With a sudden burst of energy, Tramp began barking out to Jim Dear and Darling, and he couldn't help smiling when he successfully caught their attention.

"Wait! Hold on a minute! That's our dog!" cried Jim Dear.

"Your dog?"

"Yes, our dog!" Darling concurred. Even little Junior reached out towards Tramp. Darling allowed him to pet Tramp's head, and the mutt licked the infant's face happily, eliciting giggles from the bubbly baby.

The dogcatcher, thwarted by this turn of events, released Tramp, leaving him with his family and muttering about useless leash laws.

"You know better than to be out here without your license, Tramp," said Jim Dear. "Why aren't you with Lady?"

Tramp huffed in frustration. If only humans could understand dogs as well as dogs understood them. He barked anxiously, running off in the direction of their home before running back to his owners. "I think he's trying to tell us something's wrong," discerned Darling.

"Is it Lady? Do you think it's time?"

Tramp barked three more times, urging them to make haste. "We better hurry. Jim Dear, you follow Tramp back home. The vet clinic isn't too far from here, so I'll get the doctor."

"All right, Darling." Fed up, Tramp continued to bark impatiently. "All right, boy! I'm coming!" He couldn't wait any longer for them. He needed to get back to Lady as soon as possible.

Once he was back home, he found Lady still in the doggy bed, panting heavily. When he saw Tramp, she smiled in relief. "Oh, Tramp! Where have you been?"

"I went to get Jim Dear and Darling. How are you doing, Pidge?" She whined in reply. Tramp couldn't stand seeing her in pain, and he felt helpless not knowing how to ease her stress. He laid next to the bed and nuzzled her, comforting her the only way he knew how. "Don't worry, Pidge. They're on their way."

"Tramp, I'm scared."

"It'll be okay, Pidge. You'll be fine. I know you will."

Not a moment too soon, Jim Dear, Darling with Junior in her arms, and the doctor came into the room. Once again, Tramp was forced out so the doctor could get to work, and Lady whined as Jim Dear pulled him out the door. Tramp scratched at the door apprehensively when he heard Lady whine again. Doggone it, why didn't these people understand Lady needed him!

"It's all right, boy," Jim Dear said as he petted his head. "Lady will be fine."

Tramp sat in front of the door as he waited for the doctor to come out. He didn't know why it was taking so long. Was it really that hard to bring a few puppies into the world? He couldn't imagine what Lady was going through.

An hour later, the door finally creaked open. Tramp jumped up and squeezed past the doctor to see his Lady. What he saw took his breath away.

Lady was lying on her side, resting peacefully. Next to her were four adorable little balls of fur. Three of them were brown like Lady: three adorable little girls. Then there was the fourth. He was gray like his father and the rowdiest of the bunch. He sure did have his father's spirit.

As his siblings nursed, the little guy pawed his way around trying to find the source of his mother's milk and cried out when one of his sisters got in the way. Tramp chuckled lightly at his son's adorable attempt to push through his siblings. "Only a few minutes old and you're already fighting with your sisters." He gently nudged his son in the right direction, marveling how small and delicate the pup was under his touch. "There you go, little guy."

"Tramp?" Lady woke up and yawned.

"Hey, Pigeon. How're you feeling?"

"Tired," she replied with another yawn. "And happy." She looked down at her puppies, her eyes glistening with tears of newfound joy. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah. They're amazing, Pidge." The new parents watched as the puppies cuddled against each other, peacefully wandering into dreamland. "I can't believe they're here. I was so scared before, but now that I see them, I've never been so happy in my life." Tramp nuzzled Lady. "I love you, Pigeon."

"I love you, too, Tramp."

It wasn't long until Jim Dear and Darling, along with Junior, came in to see Lady and Tramp's new litter. And as he relished this time he spent with his new family, Tramp couldn't help thinking he was the luckiest dog in the world.

 **THE END**


End file.
